In a semiconductor storage device such as an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only memory), or the like, put into practical use at present, no storage state but two kinds of storage states "0" and "1" can be set in one memory cell, so that the storage capacity of one memory cell is one bit (=two values). On the contrary, there has been proposed a semiconductor storage device in which four kinds of storage states "00" to "11" are set in one memory cell so that one memory cell has the storage capacity of two bits (=four values).
Such a semiconductor storage device as mentioned above (hereinafter referred to as "multi-valued memory") will be described below referring to an EEPROM as an example.
FIG. 6A is a schematic sectional view of a floating gate type memory cell 61 in a conventional EEPROM. In this drawing, a drain 63 and a source 64 constituted by n-type impurity diffusion layers respectively are formed in a surface region of a p-type silicon substrate 62 so that a channel region 70 is formed between the drain 63 and the source 64. Further, a bit line 65 formed by lamination and a source line 66 formed by lamination are electrically connected to the drain 63 and the source 64, respectively. Further, a tunnel insulating film 71 constituted by an SiO.sub.2 film having a thickness of about 10 nm is formed on the channel region 70. A floating gate 67 constituted by low-resistance polysilicon, an interlayer insulating film 68 and a control gate (word line) 69 constituted by low-resistance polysilicon are formed successively on the tunnel insulating film 71. FIG. 6B is a connection diagram of this memory cell.
A method of writing four-valued data "00" to "11" into the memory cell 61 formed as described above and reading the data from the memory cell 61 will be described below.
Firstly, the case of writing will be described. When, for example, data "11" is to be written into the memory cell 61, the bit line 65 and the source line 66 are grounded and opened, respectively, and then a pulse voltage in a range of from about 10 v to about 15 V is applied to the control gate 69. By application of the pulse voltage, a potential is induced in the floating gate 67 so that a predetermined quantity of electric charges are injected into the floating gate 67 by Fowler-Nordheim tunnelling in accordance with the potential difference between the floating gate 67 and the drain 63. As a result, the threshold value of the gate voltage of the memory cell 61 increases to about 5 V. This state is defined as "11". When, for example, data "10", "01" or "00" is to be written into the memory cell, the threshold value of the gate voltage of the memory cell 61 can be set to be 3 V, 1 V or -1 V in the same manner as described above in the case of writing of data "11" while the voltage applied to the bit line 65 is selected to be 1 V, 2 V or 3 V.
Secondly, the case of reading will be described below. Generally, a field-effect transistor (FET) has such characteristic that a current flows across the source and drain of the FET if the voltage applied to the gate electrode of the FET is not lower than a threshold value in the case where a voltage is applied to the source or drain, while, on the contrary, no current flows across the source and drain of the FET if the voltage applied to the gate electrode of the FET is lower than the threshold value. Reading is executed by using this characteristic of the FET.
For example, a voltage of 1 V is applied to the bit line 65, while the source line 66 is set to 0 V. In this condition, voltages of 0 V, 2 V and 4 V are applied to the control gate 69 successively. If a current flows across the source and the drain when a voltage of 0 V is applied to the control gate 69, the threshold value of the gate voltage of the memory cell 61 is judged to be -1 V, and data "00" is therefore read out. On the other hand, if no current flows in the case of the gate voltage of 0 V but a current flows in the case of the gate voltage of 2 V, the threshold value of the gate voltage of the memory cell 61 is judged to be 1 V, and data "01" is therefore read out. Further, if no current flows in the case of the gate voltage of 0 V and in the case of the gate voltage of 2 V but a current flows first in the case of the gate voltage of 4 V, the threshold value of the gate voltage of the memory cell 61 is judged to be 3 V, and data "10" is therefore read out. Furthermore, if no current flows across the source and the drain in spite of the application of any of the above voltages to the control gate 69, the threshold value of the gate voltage of the memory cell 61 is judged to be 5 V, and data "11" is therefore read out.
Although the above description has been made regarding four-valued information, that is, two-bit information stored in one memory cell, researches have been made upon the case where multi-valued information capable of indicating more than four values is stored in one memory cell.
In the aforementioned data reading method in the conventional multi-valued memory, however, there arises a problem that the number of times of reading operation subjected to one memory cell increases.
When, for example, four-valued information is stored in one memory cell, three times reading operation in the gate voltage values of 0 V, 2 V and 4 V is required as described above. Although reading is practically performed while a voltage changed stepwise to be 0 V, 2 V and 4 V is applied to the control gate, the fact that three times reading operation is required remains unchanged.
When n-valued (n.gtoreq.2) information is stored in one memory cell, (n-1) times of reading operation is generally required in the conventional reading method. In expression in the number of bits, when k-bit (k.gtoreq.1) information is stored in one memory cell, (2.sup.k -1) times of reading operation is generally required in the conventional reading method.